the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Books (Gamma World)
In the years since the Social Wars, as access to advanced technology diminished, printed and penned tomes have become the norm. Non-Fiction Biographical *First Chancellor - A biography of Bruno Schmidt, Earth's first Chancellor elected by the Diet of Earth in 2193. *The Struggle of Napoleon the Animal - This is considered the biography of Emperor Napoleon the 1st by the Bonapartists. It's been called an odd mix of Animal Farm, Mien Kampf, and The Age of Napoleon. Restorationists see the entire work as fiction borrowed from Human texts though Bonapartists have no reason to doubt their founder existed and this is the only biography they have of him. History *From the Stone Age to the Black Year and Present by Gary Ward - This book was published in 2471 (approximately 71 years after the Social Wars) and while hard to come by offers a history. It places the start of the Social Wars as 2309 and states that such was the year the World Government was conceived by the League of Free Men. During a demonstration for this world government a neutron bomb killed 5000 of the demonstrators. The attack was blamed on Autonomist who opposed establishing this World Government. Shortly after a number of high ranking Autonomist where assassinated and thus the Social Wars began. The detonation of Atomic Warheads is blamed on an organization called Apocalypse which threatened to destroy the world if order was not restored. According to this book the organization did just that and became the Red Death. There is likely a lot of truth in the book though with the world Government having governed the 23rd century the publication can be deemed faliable in some regard. Autonomist after all wanted to leave the World Government. Some historians speculate that as the Social Wars lasted 100 years and this book was published 71 years after it's start the details may have been hazy. The League of Free Men feared certain privileges and/or rights being curtailed by autonomist regions and thus the demonstration was in favor of global protections, or so says the notes of some reprinted issues of this work. *A History of the Destruction of Civilization - This large book was compiled by various professors at the University of Horn for the lecturing of students. It's considered College level in content and is studied as part of Administrative education. The book uses a number of Restorationist historians as reference with the text detailing all that was known at the time of it's publication regarding the Social Wars (students at this level are already expected to know all that is known about the Shadow Years - at least the relevant parts). The aim of compiling this history is so future generations can learn from it, instead of repeating it. Though it also has an ulterior motive of implying democracy as a cause for the destruction of civilization so as to justify the Baron's hereditary rule. Political *A Guiding Hand: The Need for Benevolent Authority *An Argument for Automation *Biological Self Determinism *Cybernetics and Government: An Overview of Cyber Democracy, Dictatorship, and Theocracy *Democracy and Destruction *For the Restoration of the World Government *Socialization of Computers *Mutationist Mandate *Revolution and Radicalism Culture/Religion/Theology *Praises to Atom - A Radioactivist tome with chants meant to be uttered by the traveling churches. *Prophets of Atom - This is Radioactivist tome that examines quotes by atomic pioneers in a spiritualist context. The quote contained in this tome that is most well known by non-Radioactivists is; "I have become Death, the destroyer of Worlds." *Serving the Eye - An Archivist tome on being one of the faithful. Resources *Anglish Lexicon *Bonapartese Lexicon - Lexicon of the language used by the Bonapartist Empire. *Encounters and Hazards by Micheal Richte - This is a palm sized 58 page illustrated booklet that includes details on Humanoids, Mutant Animals, and Plants as understood by the the author and is designed as a quick reference for travelers. It does however speak from the writer's perspective brought about by experience and thus gives broad generalizations regarding various Mutant Animals and Humanoids. *Kaly Lexicon - Lexicon of Kaly, a language born in the southern part of former California state. *Kanaidean Lexicon - Lexicon of Kanaidean, it's a language that's French-English in origin with First Nation influences. *Meskgan Lexicon - Lexicon of a language spoken through out the former United States of Mexico. *Zuthurn Lexicon - Lexicon of a language commonly spoken in what was in the US the South Eastern states. Fiction Speculative Fiction * Jimmy Carter's 2nd Term - Using historical record up until 1978 the author of this work speculates on events in 1979 on into 1984 with the impression that Carter's energy policies where successful and that as often portrayed in the Gamma World set the world down the path of a prosperous 23rd century. * Religious Wars: What the Shadow Years Hide - This work examines events in the middle east up until 1978 and speculates that the Shadow Years where a time of crusades and jihads. * What of Mars? - This work speculates that Mars is currently inhabited by Humans, and speculates on how they got to Mars and how they may return to Earth and conquer it. The writer is very serious about the prospect and when not clear in tone comes off as distressed. Sounding more like a doomsayer by the end of the piece with claims that the alleged Martians will see the people of Earth as genetically unfit and begin a campaign of genocide using Bubble Cars armed with Black Rays. Books of the Ancients These are usually in poor condition if readable at all. This list consist of books that are known to exist, but that doesn't mean they are easily found save maybe with the Restorationists who restore the books, make reprints, and value them highly though what deserves reprint is at times a topic of debate regarding what future generations may picture the old world to have been like. While actual solid history from 1979 to 2149 is sparse and murky post-1978 fiction and non-historical text up until 1986 is a bit less so. Non-Fiction These works are 'considered' non-fiction from before the war. *International Economics by Roy Harrod *The Denial of Death by Ernest Becker (1973) *The Life of John Maynard Keynes by Roy Harrod (1951) *In His Image: The Cloning of Man by David Rorvik (1978) *In Search of History: A Personal Adventure by Theodore H. White (1978) *Colt SC-2183 Owners Manual - This is a an instruction manual regarding the proper use, cleaning, and maintenance of a Small Caliber Pistol. Fiction * Animal Farm by George Orwell (1945) * The Animals of Farthing Wood (1979) Fantasy * Redwall by Brian Jacques (1986) Sci-Fi *A Boy and His Dog by Harlan Ellison (1969) *Code of the Lifemaker by James P. Hogan (1983) *Earthseed by Pamela Sargent (1983) *The Bones of Zora by L. Sprague de Camp and Catherine Crook de Camp (1983) *Millennium by John Varley (1983) *Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH by Robert C. O'Brien (1971) Religion * Book of Changes (1967, 3rd Edition translated into English by Richard Wilhelm) * The New American Bible (1970) * The New International Bible (1979) * The Quran (1971, Translated into English by Muhammad Zafrulla Khan) * New Jewish Version (Bible, 1983) Resources *English Dictionary - These are highly outdated, demonstrating how the language was spoken long ago. Category:Gamma World Category:Gamma World Lore